COGA (Collaborative Study On the Genetics of Alcoholism) focuses on the identification and characterization of gene variants that contribute to the etiology of alcohol abuse, alcoholism and comorbid disorders, a goal more readily attained if clinical data and biological materials derived from a large number of subjects are ultimately shared by many researchers. This proposal summarizes the current activities of the Nl/'OWCOGA Sharing Repository (NCSR) and describes ongoing plans to expand its scope of activities to better serve the goals of the NIAAA and COGA. The COGA biosamples are housed in the Rutgers University Cell and DNA Repository (RUCDR), under the direction of Dr. Jay Tischfleld. For neariy twenty years, the NCSR has produced lymphoblast cell lines (LCLs), DNA from blood and LCLs, and (in the last two years) RNA from LCLs. The biosamples are available to COGA investigators and, along with the associated clinical data, to NIAAA-approved researchers outside of COGA. Genotyping of DNA provided by the NCSR produces data that will continue to Identify gene variants influencing endophenotypes and clinical phenotypes related to alcohol dependence and corresponding vulnerabilities, while the LCLs and blood-derived DNA provide a unique platform for functional genomic and epigenomic studies, respectively. The data management component of NCSR maintains an anonymized database on family structure, age, sex, clinical status, and diagnoses (described in Data Management, Section V). COGA Pis and NIAAA-approved researchers may access data related to NCSR biosamples through a secure web site (http://www.niaaaqenetics.orq/).